


Long before it starts

by Maymoon0525



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, the characters images are based on 2012 arena version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525
Summary: Long before everything start, how Jesus and Judas and others meet, and what might happen when they were both college students.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Judas and Jesus

Library after exam is never crowed, most of students would like to spend their time and sweat under the beautiful sky.

But not Judas, he is comfortable with silence indoor space, he gets his thrills from reading alone.

Maybe it’s a bit too comfortable, too comfortable that Judas starts to let words slips out his mouth.

Judas starts murmuring about whatever the book he is reading; since he thinks nobody is around, but he’s wrong.

“How did I never think it that way.” A suddenly appear sound stops Judas from his murmur, he turns around and finds out it’s Jesus is near to him.

Of course Judas knows Jesus, WHO THE HELL IN THE SCHOOL DON’T KNOW THE GREAT JESUS CHRIST?

But of sake course, Judas never thought he would talk to Jesus anyway.

“So, at the point you just mention, don’t you think…..” Jesus doesn’t notice how shock Judas is, just keeps going with the context Judas just murmurs.

As a book nerd, Judas can’t help but start discussion.

Before any of them notice, their discussion and argument has took the whole afternoon, and the library is about to close.

Judas put books back to their own shelves, Jesus helps him and Judas is surprised that Jesus knows where those books belong very well.

Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised, according to their discussion which just finished, Jesus has read most of books he gets today.

“Hey, I totally forgot to introduce myself, I am Jesus from Nazareth.” Jesus reaches out his hand to Judas.

They just had a long and meaningful talk; it will be too rude to reject Jesus hand

With a bit hesitation, Judas politely shakes Jesus hand and says “Judas, Iscariot.”

“Arghhhh, starving.” Jesus says as they walk out the library “What do you like for dinner? Cafeteria is absolutely not a option.”

When I say I would have dinner with you? Judas thinks but doesn’t speak out.

They have dinner together that night.

This is how Judas meets Jesus.


	2. reading group and the priests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more like background setting

Judas unintentional meets Jesus time by time in the library, and most of meet become a long discussion plus dinner.

Jesus is amazing, Judas never know he would have so many things to say with anybody.

So when Jesus asks him if he would join the reading group, he says yes.

There is where he knows all the others, all the twelve.

Simon is Jesus’ blood brother, never really finishes reading before meeting.

It’s quite annoyed when Simon ask strange question in the meeting, but he is very active to all the social movement.

Mary is studying in another college, a more local kind. Judas admires her effort at reading and how she puts her point out in the meeting.

But when he finds out that Mary gain tuition and living expenses by sell herself, Judas feel uncomfortable.

Peter? A shy boy who doesn’t speak a lot for almost any topic, but you can see how kind he is by seeing how he treats the homeless on the street.

Clearly he is after Mary, unfortunately Mary likes him as her like her gay friend.

This is the reading group Judas joins, he finally becomes a more normal student.

They spend time and time together, hanging out, party and so on.

There is another group in the school too, the group for future priests.

Caiaphas is a junior when Judas is a freshman, and he is interested in this full-scholarship student, intense to invite Judas join the priest when they are more familiar with each other.

However, just before he takes action, Jesus has bough Judas into reading group.

Caiaphas sighs for losing a talent guy several times, and his sigh is reason why both Jesus and Judas get into Annas’ hating list.


	3. Judas and Simon

Judas still remember his very first cigarette, is from Simon.

“Don’t you dare, nerd?” Simon scoffed, and Judah took the cigarette from his hand.

Of course he choked at the first try, coughing as he listened to Simon’s laugher.

So he took a bigger mouthful, and Simon raised his eyebrows as it’s amused.

One after the other, he and Simon did not have any more conversation, and by the time Jesus finally arrived, they had almost finished the entire packet.

"Sorry guys, I just met..." Jesus ran to them and tried to explain, while frowning at the cigarette butts around them.

Judas blew the smoke to JC, both of smokers started to laugh when Jesus chocked.

It was the first time Judas and Simon laughed together, perhaps that’s the reason why Jesus didn't say anything about smoking to Judas.

Judas began smoking that day.


	4. Caiaphas and Judas

Annas handed over some ice wrapped in handkerchief, Caiaphas took it with his scalded hand, grunting softly with relief.

"Why you care?" said Annas indignantly.

"I just think it's a pity." Caiaphas said and frowned, he had not thought that a man could fall so quickly.

He knew that Judas had joined the Nazareth group and was troubled by it, but it was still a shock to see Judas smoking in the corner of the school today.

Judas crouched in the corner and smoked a cigarette, He lowered his head and looked like he was thinking something nobody knows.

When Judas lit the second cigarette, a strange anger came over Caiaphas.

Judas then noticed him, and looked at him with pure wonder and shock.

Caiaphas did not want to explain, stared at Judas once again and left.

Annas seemed to say something behind him, but he did not take much notice of it.

He wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible.

Until they arrived at the office, Caiaphas finally noticed the burn on his hand when Annas alerted.

This was the first time that Caiaphas stubbed out the cigarette from Judas.


	5. Simon and Judas

Simon found out Judas is way more interesting than he seems to be.

After smoked together, the tense between them started to loose.

He always thought Judas is just a nerd next to JC, but he gradually realized that it is more than that.

He is not saying Judas is not a nerd, he totally is, but rather than Judas following JC, it more like JC is grabbing Judas everywhere.

Simon remembered every time he saw Judas alone, Judas was reading books.

Now he can occasionally see Judas is smoking.

He asked curiously once: "How can you read all the time, don’t you feel bore?"

Judas rolled his eyes and Simon could almost read out what Judas did not say, but Simon was no longer offended by Judas's attitude, knowing that Judas meant no offense.

Although Judas might simply think Simon is an idiot, he still meant no offence.

Simon laughs and punches Judas: "Fuck, do you think I don't know you think I am an idiot if you don't say it?"

Judas calmly blew out a smoke to Simon, and did not contradict.

After that, very occasionally, when it was just the two of them, Judas would talk to him about the general idea of the books that the group had recently read.

Simon admitted that books can be eye-opening, but he still didn't believe he can finish any them. It would be better to leave them to someone like Judas.

'Right people for right place!” Simon said and Judas rolled his eyes at him again.

But Judas did not rebut.

Jesus finds that he cannot understand how these two communicate.

Simon: “Hey ##^&#%!@”

Judas rolls his eyes.

Simon: “Uh I think it is better@#&$$!@$”

Judas rolls his eyes.

Simon: “Fuck I mean #@&&%^%$”

Judas rolls his eyes.

Anyway, the communication goes smoothly.


	6. Making dessert

"This kind of behavior is called kidnapping." Judas put his arms around his chest and said to Simon, but Simon just threw one of his arms around Judas’ shoulders, ignored the fact that he had to tip toe a little to do this, and he chuckled.

"Don't say this awful, how can you suggest that hanging out with brother is kidnapping?" He hooked Judas to the front of the menu and turned his look.

"I am not your brother." Judas retorted, but still let Simon pulled him.

"Brother in spirit is still brother." Simon said with a grin, Judas just snorted and said nothing.

They were now in a pink space, and neither of them seemed to fit in. Apparently people around them thought so too, questioned glances came to them for every now and then, which was withdrawn when one of them turned his head a little.

This is a hand-made dessert classroom, quite popular with girls these days, with ready-made materials, equipment and recipes that can let everybody to make a handmade dessert with a fee.

Of course this had little to do with Judas, but he was dragged out early today by Simon, who knocked his door crazily, and he was pulled on Simon’s motorcycle and rode here without a word.

This was not something Simon had never done before, but it usually happened late at night and the destination was a bar.

Judas didn't know where they were going until Simon parked his motorcycle.

"So what are we doing here?" Judas asked, as Simon released him and turned to the recipe.

"For making dessert." Simon replied casually, looked as he was vacillating between macarons and eclair.

"Why are we here for making dessert?" Judas pressed, though he did not think he would get a satisfactory answer.

"Brother, you know it was my birthday last week?" Simon asked, turned to Judas and raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, I remember we already celebrated it and I already gave you gift." Judas answered dryly.

Birthday party in last week at the bar was totally a farce, at least it was for him. After all, he was getting drunk by Simon and let Jesus sent him home.

He couldn't remember what exactly he had said to Jesus when he was drunk, but Jesus had been acting strangely to him for several days.

Just thought of that gave him a headache.

"This is my birthday wish, gift is gift, shall you help me to fulfill my wish?" Simon replied with a granted tone, and turned back to the recipe.

"Why do I remember you didn’t make this wish?" Simon’ wishes, which were made by a guy who already had several bottles of beer before blowing candles, had nothing to do with this.

"Wow, you remember my wishes so well! Thanks brother." Simon did not retort, but he made no attempt to change his mind.

Judas stared at Simon; however, Simon did not pay any attention at him and spoke to the staff directly.

"One of us is going to make macarons and the other is going to make eclair."Since he couldn't make a choice, Simon decided he wanted them all.

"I'm not going to do it." Judas said, "Besides, I don't have any money now."

"What do you take me for? How can I ask you for money when you're going to make dessert with me?" Simon pulled the money out of his pocket to the staff who smiled professionally, ignored Judas' protest. And then staff led them to the cooking area and set out their recipes.

The staff politely told them that they could call her if they had any questions, and then left Judas and Simon along.

Judas still stared at Simon with his arms crossed, but Simon had already started to study the applications and recipe portions.

“Judas, there's a time limit here. Hurry up." After pounded Judas on the shoulder with his fist, Simon walked away to get his material, while shouting: "I will leave the macarons to you!"

Judas, who was super uncomfortable with stares came from other customers, started to wonder why he would be friend with Simon, and whether he could get back to his place without his phone and wallet.

Then he started to read the recipe.

Rather than continue an inconclusive argument with Simon, it would be better to let this matter end soon.

-

Simon woke up in the middle of night, felt as he was held down by a ghost.

He opened his eyes and found out that “ghost” was his own brother.

The moonlight that night was very bright, shined through the window which Simon never closed the curtains, so Simon could see the splendid smile on Jesus' face clearly, which made him feel cold immediately

_What did I do?_ Simon thought.

Last time Jesus gave him such smile, was because he went to Judas after he got drunk.

**_Fuck, Judas._** Simon suddenly realized how he had triggered Jesus today.

His brother's possessiveness of Judas was kind of sick.

"I heard you went out to make dessert with Judas today?" Jesus said to Simon with a very soft voice. "Why didn’t you invite me?"

"Bro, from what I know about you, you seem to have dyslexia specific for recipes." Simon replied calmly, " I will never let you do anything that might destroy desserts, never."

Simon had seen enough amounts of Jesus creative products since they were both kids, not to mention he ate a lot after they came to college.

Dessert was sacred to him, and he did not want to know how his own brother could profane it.

Judas was a little difficult, but at least he knew how to read the recipes.

Well, he could never be able to get away from his brother’s tricks, so Simon decided to let Jesus do whatever he wants to do.

He still remembered what happened when he let Judas got a cold by dragging Judas out in a raining midnight, and believed the consequence of what happened today would be less traumatic than that.

Jesus stared at him with that smile for a long long time, so long that Simon wanted to ask him to hurry up and do whatever he want to do.

"Call me next time." Finally, Jesus said and left Simon’s top.

Stared at his brother's back, Simon wondered whether should he be glad he had escaped or not.

But he was still not going to call Jesus next time, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I haven't mentioned this here before, but Jesus is quite "creative" in cooking, half of results were disaster, so neither of Judas and Simon is willing to let Jesus cook.  
> Jesus has fully ability to cook normal food, but it happens randomly.


End file.
